brotherhood_of_shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Jung Jinhwan
''Appearance Personality 'INTJ PERSONALITY (“THE ARCHITECT”)' It’s lonely at the top, and being one of the rarest and most strategically capable personality types, INTJs know this all too well. INTJs form just two percent of the population, and women of this personality type are especially rare, forming just 0.8% of the population – it is often a challenge for them to find like-minded individuals who are able to keep up with their relentless intellectualism and chess-like maneuvering. People with the INTJ personality type are imaginative yet decisive, ambitious yet private, amazingly curious, but they do not squander their energy. 'Strenght' * 'Quick, Imaginative and Strategic Mind: He prides himself on his minds, taking every opportunity to improve his knowledge, and this shows the strength and flexibility of his strategic thinking. * ''High Self-Confidence:'' He trusts his rationalism above all else, so when they come to a conclusion, he has no reason to doubt their findings. * ''Independent and Decisive:'' This creativity, logic and confidence come together to form individuals who stand on their own and take responsibility for their own actions. * ''Hard-working and determined:'' If something piques their interest, he can be astonishingly dedicated to his work, putting in long hours and intense effort to see an idea through. * ''Open-minded'': All this rationalism leads to a very intellectually receptive personality type, as he'll stay open to new ideas, supported by logic. * ''Jacks-of-all-Trades:'' His open-mindedness, determination, independence, confidence and strategic abilities create individuals who are capable of doing anything he set his minds to. ''Weaknesses'' * ''Arrogant:'' He's perfectly capable of carrying his confidence too far, falsely believing that he has resolved all the pertinent issues of a matter and closing himself off to the opinions of those he believe to be intellectually inferior. * ''Judgmental:'' He tend to have complete confidence in his thought process, because rational arguments are almost by definition correct – at least in theory. * ''Overly analytical:'' A recurring theme with him is his analytical prowess, but this strength can fall painfully short where logic doesn’t rule – such as with human relationships. * ''Loathe highly structured environments:'' Blindly following precedents and rules without understanding them is distasteful to him, and he disdain even more authority figures who blindly uphold those laws and rules without understanding their intent. * ''Clueless in romance:'' This antipathy to rules and tendency to over-analyze and be judgmental, even arrogant, all adds up to a personality type that is often clueless in dating. Background Story ''Seoul, 2000'' It was a wedlock, actually. Thus, an unexpected pregnancy, unexpected wedding, unexpected birth. They are coming from a poor family, so having a baby is hard. Especially at the age where they should studying and having fun with friends ... instead they working their ass off to make their whole family-thingy works. ''Seoul, 2010'' All of it seems moving pretty smooth, but actually no. Of course, a stressfull lifestyle, an ignored child ... that is way too severe. A ten years old Jinhwan feels lonely and were asking too much. Too much for his busy parents. The start of a very first abuse from his mother. The father? Cannot stand this, and thus, for years they raising their voice to each other. The start of everything. Quotes * (Jinhwan in front of his father's funeral) "I hate you, dad. Glad that you killed yourself." * (Jinhwan when introducing himself for the first time in front of his classmates) "I'm Jung Jinhwan, and I'll top all of you from now on." * (Jinhwan to Theodore) "We're not dating. Ever." ''Trivia''''' * Favorite Food: Chocolate milk, glazed donuts, watermelon, ramen, fried chicken, hamburgers, ice cream, slushies, dark chocolate, seawood soup, Jjampong, sour foods. * Favorite Hobbies: Playing the guitar, watching animes, cooking, trying new recipes. * Favorite Animal: Dog. * Favorite Color: Blue. * Favorite Artists and Celebrities: Twice, AKB48. * Said to make a lot of females cry.